


Additional Materials

by quills_at_dawn



Series: The Minutiae of Right [4]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Assassin's Creed: Rogue, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quills_at_dawn/pseuds/quills_at_dawn
Summary: So it’s taken me until chapter 7 to realise that my a/b/o world-building is somewhat non-traditional (I’m still not clear on what ‘traditional’ really looks like).As I mentioned in one of the notes, the information given in the fic is limited because of the 1st person POV and also because it’s hard to credibly make characters discuss things that are obvious to them and common knowledge. (“Oh hey, Tom, did you know that our society is made up of men *and* women?)For the sake of clarity, I've written out an overview.





	1. Introduction: World-building Facts & Figures

 

**Population & Numbers**

 In the mostly European culture depicted, alphas (male and female) make up about 10% of the population and omegas (male and female) make up another 10%.

Other cultures (in particular, the indigenous cultures depicted in AC III, AC IV and AC Rogue) may have different proportions.

So, if you pulled ten men off the street and put them in a room, chances are one of them is an alpha. They’re not the norm but they’re not white humpback whales either.

The characters in the fic broadly know the breakdown of dynamics in their own culture, though they may not be aware of that of other cultures.

 

**Under the Hood**

 Beta males and females follow the existing human reproductive system.

Alpha males have a knot, which makes their reproductive organs physiologically and physically (visibly) different from a beta’s or omega’s. Like alpha females, they usually reach sexual maturity earlier than their beta and omega counterparts. The knot swells after penetration and can stay swollen for 30 mins to a few hours - that depends on the individual and circumstances. Alphas have limited control over the swelling of their knot. They don’t need to knot (ever) and it is not necessary for conception (though it improves performance in that respect) but they do enjoy it.

Alpha females are physiologically different from betas and omegas in that they reach sexual maturity earlier, remain fertile longer, and have a more regular (i.e. predictable) reproductive cycle. They undergo an increase in libido prior to a period of fertility - the intensity of which depends on the individual.  
Physically, they are indistinguishable from beta and omega females.

Omega male’s differ physiologically from betas in that they can not only father children but also bear them. Unlike alpha and beta females, they go through an oestrus cycle in which the endometrium is completely reabsorbed (i.e. no periods, no cramping). Their heats are a perceptible increase in libido that occurs prior and during their window of fertility, which lasts 12-48 hours depending on the individual. The intensity of the heat also depends on the individual. The frequency of the cycle resembles that of alpha, beta and omega females and varies from individual to individual.  
Physically, they are indistinguishable from beta males.

Omega females are physiologically indistinguishable from omega males, possessing both male and female reproductive organs. They go through an oestrus cycle and therefore do not bleed.  
Physically, they differ from omega males in that most of these reproductive organs are internal. They do not possess the physical means for insemination.  
Physically, they are indistinguishable from alpha and beta females.

 

**Genetics**

 Ok, I haven’t gone into a full chromosomal in my thinking here but there’s probably a hereditary non-dominant alpha/omega marker involved.  
Broadly,  
\- Alpha-alpha couples have about a 50% chance of having an alpha or omega child.  
\- Alpha-beta or omega-beta couples have a 25% chance of having an alpha or omega child.  
\- Omega-omega couples have about a 50% chance of having an alpha or omega child.  
\- Most beta-beta couples have about a 10% chance of having an alpha or omega child.

The exact odds depend on ancestry, so for instance a third generation beta carries a lower chance of having an alpha or omega child than, say, the unfortunate beta offspring of two alpha.

Note that since alpha, beta and omega females are indistinguishable to most characters, their view of this may be skewed.  
In particular, ‘alphas’ and ‘omegas’ may seem rarer than they are since most people only take into account alpha and omega males.  
This also skews the perception of the alpha male’s role in the production of other alpha’s, since the role of the alpha female is discounted.

If artificial insemination were a possibility, two omega females would have just as much chance of producing an alpha child as an alpha male and alpha female couple. 

 

Disclaimer: None of this makes genetic sense and the odds are extremely low that I will bother reverse-engineering the numbers to make the genetics work.

 

**The Alpha, the Omega, and the Superhuman**

 I’ve premised the existence of alpha/beta/omega dynamics on a kind of AU evolution of the human species in which each dynamic represents a different evolutionary path.

So while betas are your common herd, alphas and omegas show signs of specific evolutionary traits to help survival in the face of two great causes of mortality: war and disease.  
Because this is Assassin’s Creed, I’m going to call them the Fight or Flight.

 

**Fight**

As you’d expect, alphas evolve from the strongest physical stock and follows a Darwinesque survival-of-the-fittest type path. They are apex breeders, if you like. The alpha knot increases the probability of conception *to the exclusion* of other males. At the same time, while the alpha male is tied up with his current partner, he’s not out inseminating anyone else - quality over quantity, the point is to breed better not necessarily to breed widely (although both possibilities remain open) and so, theoretically at least, the choice of mate should be important.

The regularity and predictability of the alpha female’s reproductive cycle also, theoretically, makes it easier for her to choose who fathers her child, it she understands it.

So, alphas counter the threat of physical violence or illness by attempting to create superior stock. The vestigial belief that alpha males are bigger and stronger than other males might stem from this.

On the matter of selective breeding, consider that all thoroughbreds are descended from just three stallions. Should war, famine or plague decimate a village, a couple of alpha survivors would theoretically suffice to rebuild a stronger population.

 

**Flight**

Discretion being the better part of valour, it could be preferable to make a quick exit and live another day than to stand one’s ground (and possibly die).  
Because insemination takes minutes and gestation takes months, if you need to quickly rebuild a population, you need more females than males. A handful of omegas would probably be enough.

The predisposition for flight and displacement could explain why they've expected to be slender and long-legged. 

 

Note that these are the biological underpinnings of the dynamics and have little place in how society is organised at the time of the fic.

 


	2. Cast of Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cast of Characters for reference. Will be improved and expanded (suggestions welcome!)

**TEMPLARS**

\- Haytham Kenway: Grand Master of the Colonial Rite of the Templar Order 

 - [William Johnson](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sir_William_Johnson,_1st_Baronet): in charge of Indian Affairs for the northern colonies 

\- Charles Lee: in charge of Boston operations ("Kind of a dick, In Love with Haytham")

\- George Monro: colonel in the British army

\- Benjamin Church: Boston physician

\- John Pitcairn:

\- Thomas Hickey: assistant to William Johnson

\- Christopher Gist: frontiersman and soldier 

\- Jack Weeks: assistant to George Monro

[](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Johnson_saving_Dieskau.jpg#/media/File:Johnson_saving_Dieskau.jpg)  
By [Benjamin West](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Benjamin_West) \- [[1]](http://web.archive.org/web/20101223145717/http://www.derby.gov.uk/LeisureCulture/MuseumsGalleries/ArttreasureGeneralJohnson.htm) Johnson saving Dieskau, Public Domain, [Link](https://commons.wikimedia.org/w/index.php?curid=7638796)

 

\- Reginald Birch: former Grand Master of the British rite of the Templar Order - now deceased

\- Lawrence Washington: Virginian politician, businessman, plantation owner, elder brother of George Washington - now deceased

\- James Wardrop: - now deceased

\- Samuel Smith: - now deceased 

 

\- John Meadows: Haytham and Shay’s physician

 

**THE MORRIGAN**

\- Shay Cormac: captain of the _Morrigan_

\- Jones: master of the _Morrigan_

 

**KENWAY HOUSE**

\- Lane Barrington: the butler and Haytham’s longtime associate

\- Mrs Brown: the housekeeper

\- Cook: the cook

 

* * *

  **ASSASSINS**

\- Achilles Davenport: Mentor of the colonial Assassins

\- Liam O’Brien: Achilles’ right hand man and Master Assassin

\- Louis-Joseph Gautier, Chevalier de la Verendrye: Captain of the _Gerfaut_ and Master Assassin

\- Hope Jensen: head-of-operations in New York and Master Assassin 

- [Kesegowaase](http://assassinscreed.wikia.com/wiki/Kesegowaase): Wolastoqiyik (Maliseet) warrior and Master Assassin

\- Adewalé: pirate, once Edward Kenway’s quartermaster

 

\- Edward Kenway: pirate, father of Haytham Kenway - now deceased

 

* * *

  **THE NAVY & THE ARMY**

\- [Edward Boscawen](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Edward_Boscawen#Seven_Years.27_War): Vice-Admiral (of the Blue?) and commander of a squadron on the North American station 

\- Charles Colby: Captain of _HMS Torbay_

\- James Cook: Captain of _HMS Pembroke_

\- [John Benbow](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Benbow): Vice-Admiral - now deceased

 

\- Lord Loudoun: Commander-in-Chief and Governor of Virginia

\- Wiliam Eyre: British military engineer of the 44th Foot, designed Fort William-Henry

 

**COLONIAL GOVERNORS**

\- Sir Charles Hardy: Royal Navy captain and incumbent Governor of New York

\- James DeLancey: Former Lieutenant-Governor of New York, current Chief Justice

\- George Clinton: Former Governor of New York

 

\- Lord Loudoun: Commander-in-Chief and Governor of Virginia 

\- William Shirley : Governor of Massachusetts 

\- Charles Lawrence : Governor of Nova Scotia 

\- [Robert Hunter Morris](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Robert_Hunter_Morris) : Deputy-Governor of Pennsylvania 

\- Stephen Hopkins : Governor of Rhode Island 

 

\- [Kaniehtí:io/Ziio](http://assassinscreed.wikia.com/wiki/Kanieht%C3%AD:io): Mohawk/Kanien'kehá:ka warrior, daughter of 

- [Oiá:ner](http://assassinscreed.wikia.com/wiki/Oi%C3%A1:ner): Kanatahséton clan mother

\- [Pontiac](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pontiac_\(Ottawa_leader\)): 

 

\- Benjamin Franklin  

\- George Washington

- [Joseph Coulon de Villiers de Jumonville](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Joseph_Coulon_de_Villiers_de_Jumonville) 

\- Louis-Joseph de Montcalm 

- [Baron Dieskau](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jean_Erdman,_Baron_Dieskau) 

 


	3. Locations & Maps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> List of Locations (again, suggestions welcome!) and a few Maps.  
> Maps are resize to screen, can be opened in full size.

**NEW YORK**

\- Kenway House: Haytham Kenway's estate and surrounding land (in King's Farm and East Village, Manhattan) 

\- Fort Arsenal: Shay Cormac's base of operations and the Morrigan's berth (Greenwich, Manhattan) 

\- Fort George/Governor's House: fortified residence of the Governor of New York near the Battery (Waterfront, Manhattan) 

\- Fort William-Henry: fortified structure built by William Johnson on Lake George (New York) 

\- Fort Johnson: fortified building and farmland owned by William Johnson (Albany, New York, in Haundosaunee country)

\- [Port of Oswego](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Port_of_Oswego): shipyards used by the Royal Navy (Oswego County, New York, in Iroquois country) 

 

* * *

**MASSACHUSETTS**

\- Davenport Homestead: base of operations for the colonial Assassins (near Rockport) 

\- the Green Dragon tavern: base of operations for the colonial Templars in Boston 

 

 

* * *

**VIRGINIA**

\- [Pointe-de-l'Aigle Plantation/Eagle's Point](http://goo.gl/maps/1dYTaWaEg7B2): Haytham Kenway's estate on Belmont Bay (Mason Neck, Fairfax County) 

 - Mount Vernon: Washington family estate 

 

 

 

* * *

**NOVA SCOTIA**

\- Halifax: base of operations for the North Atlantic Station, location of the Royal Navy's main shipyards (in Mi'kmaq country) 

\- [Fortress of Louisbourg](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fortress_of_Louisbourg): fortified structure on Cape Breton Island, gateway to the Gulf of St Lawrence and St Lawrence river (in Mi'kmaq country) 

 

 

* * *

 **PENNSYLVANIA:**  

\- Fort Henry: Fortified outpost (in Lenape country) 

 

 

 


End file.
